


When I'm With You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, Music, Pity Sex, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Roommates, Sub Dave, Unrequited Crush, he's actually a switch but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What will Dave do when he's asked to work with his director? What about when his roommate finds out about his secret career? And in an industry where working without feelings is a must what will he do when he starts to feel for his co-star?Porn Star AU





	1. Chapter 1

Dave always hated orange. He didn’t really have any reason except for the fact that he thought it was ugly. And that he had never been given a reason to like it. For some ungodly reason it also happened to be one of the only colors his director wore. His director. That’s right, Dave was an actor. But not one you’d see on the big screen. That is, unless, your laptop is big screen… 

Dave’s knuckles turned white as he gripped at the bed sheets, his spine arching into the other actor’s touch. His bangs fell into his eyes as he pushed his head back into the pillow. He pried his fingers from the bed so he could bite into his hand, to keep his moans at an adequate level. His bangs were in his face and kept him from seeing the other man. What was his name again? Uh, well, it wasn’t important. This was probably the only time they’d ever see each other. He bit into his hand harder, only to have it pulled out of his mouth by the other and pushed it against the bed. It wasn’t much longer before they both orgasmed and they were done recording for the day.

Dave was back in one of the bedrooms of the house they used to shoot films in, dressed in clean clothes and showered. Half asleep he scrolled on his phone, they were supposed to discuss the next few movies. He jumped in his seat when there was a light tap at the door. 

“Yeah?” He called, setting his phone down on the bed as his director walked in. 

“Dave,” He pulled the chair from the desk and sat on it facing the bed as Dave sat up. “I was wondering, for your next video, if you’d be willing to do one with me?”

“Der--”

“Call me Bro, really.” He interrupted.

Dave wasn’t really sure what to say anyways, so it was fine that Bro had interrupted him. He was just asked by his  _ boss  _ if they could have sex. Well, in a way he guessed. It was their jobs. 

“Sure, Bro, but why?” He bit his lip, pushing his bangs out of his face. 

“You and I are the most popular actors on the site right now, so I figured why not?”

Dave nodded. “That works for me.”

“I’ll text you the details.” He leaned across and kissed his cheek before standing to leave. 

Dave always was one of his favorites, not just the site’s. It was obvious. Half the time he didn’t show up to filming, apparently, but he seldom missed any of Dave’s tapings. And he was decently nice to him, at least he thought he was. He was kind of a dick to, well, everyone. 

‘next tuesday, 3:30? that work or do you have plans?’

‘works for me’

‘see you then.’ 


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday came faster than expected, well at least to Dave. The only problem was, he never got a script. He showed up ten minutes early, backpack slung over his shoulder. He froze when the door opened in front of him, Bro already standing there. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and his shades were in the pocket. His jeans were undone completely and barely around his hips.

“You’re here early.” He laughed, panting slightly. Dave glanced behind him then back up to him.

“Is someone else here?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, no.” He laughed again and moved to let Dave in. “I just was getting warmed up.” 

“Oh,” He murmured with ears reddening, he walked in and held his pack tighter. “Do you mean what I think you do?”

“What do you think I mean, little buddy?” 

Ew. Dave hated that. Yeah, he  _ was  _ a whole a foot shorter than him and a couple years younger-- but that was gross. And totally unnecessary. He sat his bag down on the counter, looking up to see Bro making an odd face at him. He set it on the floor instead then. “Masturbating or some shit.” He shrugged.

“And if I was?” He purred and took a step closer to Dave. He put a hand on the counter, trapping Dave between himself and the counter.

“Good for you.” He could’ve sworn his ears were on fire now. “So you got the script for me or what?”

“No script this time kid. All improv.” He leaned down to press a kiss to the back of Dave’s neck, shivers being sent down his spine.

“We’re not recording right now,” He whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Can’t show my favorite brother some love?”

“I’m not your brother, that’d be really fucking weird.” Dave growled and turned to face Bro, only to be pushed against the counter even harder. He put his hands on the top of it so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Yeah?” He whispered. “You think?”

“Yes. I  _ know. _ ” He growled as Bro moved to hold his hips. Red eyes darted around, looking to see if they were filming and he didn’t know. “Are we filming?” He whispered.

“Mhm,” Bro purred and bit his neck softly. “So act like you know you’re doing.” 

“I  _ do  _ know what I’m doing.” He hissed as his jeans were pushed off his hips. “Not going to take of my shirt?”

“Why should I, Lil Bro?” He pushed them to floor and made Dave kick them off. He rested gloved hands on his hips and kissed his neck. He had watched him film enough times to know what Dave liked. His favorite spot on his neck? Right below the curve of his jaw. His nipples weren’t sensitive but his sides were. 

“Take off your fucking gloves.” Dave demanded. “I don’t want those inside me.” 

“Who said anything is going inside you?” Bro laughed then and turned the other blond around. His breath was heavy as he looked up, eyes not leaving Bro’s as his shirt was pulled off. His sunglasses came off with it too. He immediately looked away from the co-star, only to have his jaw grabbed and made to look up at him. He closed his eyes tightly. “Look at me.” He whispered, his voice was a lot softer than his touch. 

Reluctantly he opened his eyes and reached up to take off Bro’s shades. Bro kissed him almost immediately, he barely even caught a glimpse of his face. Which was alright he supposed, Bro wasn’t half bad. He put his arms around Bro’s neck and pulled him closer. They remained that way for a long while before Bro moved down to Dave’s neck once again, he bit his bottom lip and let his head lull back. Once he was satisfied with the mark he had left on his neck he started to bite and kiss down the smaller man’s chest. He paused at his hip and bit down, pulling down Dave’s boxers with one hand. He moved back from his hip to pull off his glove with his teeth. He smirked up to Dave and tossed his glove up onto the counter. 

Bro slowly kissed his head and wrapped his hand around his shaft, smiling at Dave’s attempt to hide his moans-- which was practically useless. Although he was biting his bottom lip you could still definitely hear it all. Some he did prevent but the ones that did leave him were low and guttural. 

His gripped onto the countertop with one hand and the other grabbed at Bro’s hair, attempting to make him  _ hurry the fuck up. _ Every time Dave tugged his hair Bro threatened to go slower, licking down him as slow as even he could bare. Finally Dave had enough of trying to make him to go faster, his hand shakily went back to the countertop. His hand curled around the edge, nails digging into the wood of the cupboards underneath.

Bro looked up to him as he  _ finally  _ began to bob his head, making Dave gasp and raise his hand to grasp for something-- any part of Bro he could. He bent over slightly and dug his nails into his shoulder, his other hand in his own hair now to pull it down and hide his face. He could tell he was flushed by how his face burned.

He moaned out Bro picked up his speed, sucking his entire dick now and his hands grasping onto his ass. He bucked into his touch, Bro laughed around him as opposed to choking like most people would. He dug his nails into his ass and moved his head slower. Going all the way down him and then back up, Dave’s legs shook beneath him as he moaned more femininely. His legs started to close but Bro immediately pushed them apart, growling and pulling off. Dave gasped, whining as his legs continued to shake. 

“B-Bro,  _ please.”  _ He begged.  _ “Please.”  _ In the last three years he had never heard Dave beg. Not once. And God, was that a fucking turn on. 

Standing up quickly Bro turned Dave around, tugging off his own belt and kicking off his shorts and boxers quickly. He shoved his fingers into Dave’s mouth for only a moment before putting them both into his ass, Dave leaned onto the counter and clawed at the other side of it. He pushed his ass into Bro’s touch, moaning and whining for more. 

“Bro, hurry the fuck up.” He growled. 

    Taking out his finger he grabbed Dave by the hair. “Don’t tell your brother what to do.” 

    “Then don’t take so long, I can barely stand.” He whined, glaring up at him now. Without a second thought or even a touch of grace Bro rammed himself into Dave, causing a chocked gasp to leave him. His other, still gloved, hand reached down to pump Dave’s dick in rhythm with his thrusts into his ass. Dave was practically quaking against the countertop, unable to control his orgasm he moaned against the granite came into Bro’s hand. He kept moving his hips back against Bro though, wanting him to orgasm too. He reached for Bro’s hand and sucked on his fingers as he listened to the other man moan. God that was hot. It was times like this where he questioned if he even liked girls at all, like fuck man. Have you heard a man moan?

    It wasn’t much longer before Bro came too, he must’ve been pretty hard when he started. ‘Cause Dave sure as hell didn’t peg him for a… uh… fast orgasm-er. He wasn’t sure if there was a term for that or not.

    Oh, and apparently, they really were filming. He heard the guest director cut the crew, Bro still panting against Dave’s shoulder and Dave still shaking.

    “You alright little buddy?” He whispered.

    “Yeah,” He murmured. “Great. Just great.” He pressed his forehead against the cold granite and panted quietly. 

    “Need some water? Or to sit?” He asked as he moved away from behind him, picking up his boxers and tugging them on. He leaned against the counter in an attempt to see his face. 

    “I’m fine, Bro.” He hissed, looking up to Bro then. He had never seen him look so… soft. “I-I’m fine.” He looked away. Something about him made his heart skip a beat, it was probably just because he had sex with him. A lot of hormones get messed up after sex, right? Yeah, he totally didn’t think that Bro was hot. Or kind of cute. He totally didn’t want him to take care of him or to ask him on a date. Yeah, that would be weird… 


	3. Chapter 3

John sat up on his bed, his shorts on the floor and his laptop at his side. One hand scrolled through the website, the other resting on his crotch. He scrolled through  _ Not Your Juice.  _ His favorite porn site. They had everything you could want, and some stuff you could do without.

They had guy on guy. Girl on guy. Guy on girl. Girl on girl. Questionable gender shit. Omo videos. Smuppets. BDSM. DDLG. DDLB. Foodplay. Knifeplay. You name it, it’s there somehow. 

On the homepage it displayed the most popular categories in order, and as the cover image for each category was the most popular video for the week. The most popular category was Guy On Guy, John’s go-to today.

Going to click on it he paused. The blond kid on that counter looked really familiar. Out of curiosity he clicked on the video. Holy. Shit. That was Dave. That was totally Dave.

He scrolled down to the video’s info.  _ “Hot blond gets fucked by older brother.” by SmuppetB0ss and TurntechGodHead.  _ David Elizabeth Strider, you dumbass. His porn handle was the same as his Twitter and his Pesterchum and his Messenger and his everything else. 

He clicked on his page and his jaw literally dropped. He was the second most popular actor on the entire site. His roommate. Holy fuck. John scrolled through them all-- and some of them he had seen before. He was completely sat up now, scrolling through Dave’s page and going back to the one he originally found him through. He was fucking SmuppetB0ss. He was like some sort of God on this site. And… older brother? That had to be some kind of schtick, right?

Putting on a pair of headphones he watched  _ Hot Blond…  _ and bit his bottom lip, this was actually really hot. 

He reached down into his boxers and began to jack off in time with Bro’s bobs of his head. Soft moans left him as he lied on his side now, watching the video play on his laptop and matching the rhythms of the video. Before Dave or Bro orgasmed John did, moaning against his pillow. He reached up to the side table and grabbed the tissues to clean himself off. With a quiet sigh he sat up and started to type in a different URL when he heard Dave’s voice through his headphones.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dave shouted, slamming the door to their apartment behind him. 

John leaped out of his skin, he tossed of his headphones and slammed shut his laptop. And to which Dave moved over and pulled right back open. “You make porn?” John asked.

“You masturbate to my porn?” He hissed right back.

John immediately went silent for a long moment. “I didn’t even realize it was you at first.” He huffed and closed his laptop. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s  _ porn. _ ” 

“That’s my point. You have to make good money, right? Why do you need a roommate?” 

“W-What?” Dave laughed nervously and pushed his shades up. “That’s your problem with it?”

“No, it’s just-- I don’t know. I didn’t think my boyfriend--” John stopped himself. 

“Your what?” Dave whispered. 

“R-Roommate. I fucked up, okay? Jesus.” His whole face was burning now. “But you could’ve said something. I thought you worked at Starbucks or something.”

“Well, now you know.” Dave sighed and threw his bag onto the couch. “Clean up your nasty tissues before you go to bed. And pick up your shorts.” He grumbled as he went to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

John sat back down on the couch and covered his face. He couldn’t believe he just called him his boyfriend. And that he found porn of his crush online. Holy fuck. This was so intense. He was more upset by the boyfriend thing. How could he slip up that bad? He had never let on about his crush before, of all times to… 

Actually, that wasn’t true. He was actually pretty obvious, but Dave wasn’t ever around enough to notice. And now John knew why. 

Dave lied in bed, hands in his hair and shades on his floor. How the hell did John find his video? And the one with  _ Derrik  _ at that. God dammit. And what was John calling him boyfriend about? That was definitely just a fuck up. Dave needed to talk to someone. Just not… John right now. Bro. He would text Bro.

“my roommate found our video dude”

“oh shit. everything okay?”

“i dont know”

“wanna come over?” 

“yeah sure”

“alright i’ll meet you at the house and take you to my place or something.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Dave rushed out of the apartment, grabbing his bag on his way out and leaving his shades on his bedroom floor without realizing it.

Bro had actually beat him to the film house, and the drive was practically silent. Not painfully so, though. The only sounds really wee the radio’s soft music and Dave’s finger tapping on the door handle. It hadn’t really dawned upon him where they were going. Yeah, he knew they were going to Bro’s but he didn’t _know._ It hadn’t hit him yet.

“No shades tonight?” Bro asked at a red light. 

“What?” Dave asked and reached up to the bridge of his nose. “Shit.” He sighed and slumped further back into the passenger seat.

Bro let out a soft chuckle and moved his focus back to the road.

It wasn’t much longer before they were at Bro’s house. He had a decent sized house, it was hard to believe that he lived alone there. He parked in the driveway and watched Dave get out before getting out himself. He grabbed Dave’s bag for him and slung it over his shoulder before leading the way up the porch and unlocking the door for them. He held the door for Dave silently. 

That was when it hit him. He was in Bro’s house. Holy shit.  _ Holy shit.  _ And his house? It was normal. It was decently clean and very minimally decorated. At least the living room was. He slowly walked in and looked back for Bro to follow. 

“Did you see how popular the video is?” Bro asked as he set Dave’s bag on a recliner.

“I rather not talk about work right now.” He went to push up his shades but sighed and dropped his hand at his side. 

“That’s fine.” Bro plopped down in the middle of the couch and smiled up to Dave slyly. It was definitely more of a smirk. What a jackass. He totally knew what he was doing. Dave would have to sit way too close to him. Were they even friends? Hell if Dave knew. Slowly he moved to sit beside him on the couch. Bro, to his surprise, did scoot over a bit to give him some wiggle room. “What do you want to talk about?”

Dave shrugged and leaned back into the couch, his legs criss-cross-apple-sauce and his hands folded in his lap. “Don’t care.”

“Want to watch a movie?” He suggested then.

Dave shrugged.

“What movie?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” He huffed, glancing up at him.

With that Bro turned on the TV and his PlayStation4 (because you know he’s totally up to date on his next gen consoles) and opened Netflix. He chose the first movie that came up and settled back into the couch. 

They both watched  _ Hush  _ silently for most of the night until Bro went to speak. He looked down to Dave and paused. He was asleep, head sunk down in between two of the cushions. Bro smiled to himself and looked back to the movie for a moment. He was about to get about when Dave shifted, leaning against Bro and hugging onto his arm in his sleep. A soft sigh left Dave in his sleep, seemingly a sigh of relief. Bro pulled him a little closer and sat back down into the couch. He pulled the blanket down from the back of his couch and covered them both with it. Bro fell asleep before the movie ended, his shades on the arm of the couch and his head down on Dave’s. 

Dave woke up the next morning sprawled across the couch, blanket only on his legs and the floor. 

“Derrik?” Dave called, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He looked for his shades and remembered he forgot them at home. When he got no answer he decided to get up, he threw the blanket up on the couch and wandered through the halls until he found the kitchen. Bro was sat at the kitchen table, scrolling on his phone and sipping coffee. 

“Mornin’ little buddy.” Bro said without looking up.

“Don’t call me that.” He sighed and moved over to the cupboards, opening each one. “You got anything to eat ‘round here?” 

“Yeah, there’s some cereal in the pantry and I think I might have waffles in the freezer.” 

Dave looked around for the pantry for a second before Bro silently pointed to the door across the hall. Silently he made himself a bowl of cereal and sat across from Bro as his ate.

“Where did you sleep last night?” Dave asked with a mouth full of Cap’n Crunch.

“Upstairs.” He lied. “You passed out pretty early.”

“Oh.”

“Why? Hoping I slept with you?” Bro chuckled.

“Well, you did, so…” Dave shrugged and kept eating his cereal.

“What the sam hell are you talking ‘bout?” Bro set his phone down then.

“You were lying on the couch with me last night. I woke up to take a piss.” He shrugged without looking up from his bowl of now just milk, his ears were red though.

“Bull.” He sighed and sipped his coffee. “We’re filming again later this week.” He said in an attempt to change the subject. “I’ll have Dirk bring you the script.” 

“I don’t remember who that is but alright.” He said and brought his bowl up to drink his milk. 

“What about premium content?”

“What’re you talking about?” Dave asked and got up, dropping his bowl and spoon in the sink. 

“You know, the pay per view stuff on your channel.” Bro raised a brow at him.

“Uh, don’t have any, dude.” 

“And you’re still the second most popular actor on the site.” Bro almost sounded impressed.

“Yeah. I’m still hot.” He laughed and moved back to sit across from him. 

“Why don’t we make you some?” He suggested and moved his foot next to Dave’s.

“How?” He snorted. 

“A lot of people like the amateur stuff.” Bro smirked. “Why don’t we make something on my phone?” He ran his foot up his leg, Dave looked out the window. 

“We aren’t working right now.” He huffed. “Why should we?”

Bro reached across and grabbed his wrist. “Because you like me.”

Dave would’ve choked if that wasn’t totally lame. “What do you mean?”   
“You like having me as a coworker, right? I’ve never heard you beg with any other actor.” Bro chuckled. 

“Oh, that. Sure. You know how to use what you’ve got. Big deal.” He shrugged, still not looking back to him. 

“What did you think I meant?” He smiled.

“I wasn’t sure.”

He let go of Dave’s wrist and stood. “You wanna make a video or not?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey John,” Jade’s lips curled into a grin as she sat beside him, the went to the same university. “How did things go yesterday?”

“I didn’t tell him, if that’s what you mean.” John sighed, without looking up from his binder.

“Why not?” Rose asked from the seat on his left, making him jump and nearly throw his pen across the room.

“Because we got in an argument, okay? Geesh.” He sighed and pulled his pen back to him with his foot. 

“What about?” Jade asked with a tilt of her head.

“Not important.”

“Then why didn’t you tell him anyways?”

“Because while we were fighting I accidentally called him my boyfriend.”

“John.” Rose sighed, sounding almost disappointed.

“It wasn’t on purpose or anything… It just slipped.”

“Well, what happened after you said it?” Jade asked.

“I, uh, well… He left.”   
“He left? Rose asked. “Where did he go?”

“I didn’t ask…” 

“You have to tell Dave how you feel.” 

“Why? Why do I have to? It’s not the end of the world of the world if I don’t.”

“What if he likes you back, John?” Jade suggested.

“Yeah. Right.” He said snidely. “He’s practically famous, he could date who ever he wanted to.”

“I’m not sure DJing a bar every other Friday makes you famous.” Rose chuckled.

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Then how is he famous?”

“Bro,” Dave smiled, it was real genuine one too. “Look! I made over a thousand dollars on the video already!” 

Bro looked down at Dave’s phone, looking at how many people had bought his pay per view video, which was a point of view video Dave giving Bro a blowjob. Bro had stayed silent the entire time so viewers could feel like Dave was sucking them off. Clever, right?

“Nice, kid.” He said quietly, Dave couldn’t tell if he was sincere or not.

“Are we still filming later this week? Dirk hasn’t brought me anything…”

“Well,” Bro sighed and sat straight in the recliner to look up at Dave, yes they were still at his house two nights later. “Dirk doesn’t know you’re staying here, and I’d like to keep it that way for now. Can’t let anyone know I got a favorite.” 

“I’m your favorite?” Dave asked with a straight face.

“Favorite bottom, yeah.” He chuckled.

Dave nodded.

“Now, don’t be like that little buddy.” Bro stood up and rested a hand on Dave’s cheek. He turned his head away from him. “Look at me.”

“No.” Dave whispered, he was testing the waters. Seeing what got Bro going, not at work that is. What he  _ genuinely  _ liked.

“No?” He forced Dave to turn his head and took his shades off of him, tossing them down on the chair. “Why not?”

“Because just looking at you pisses me off.” He huffed.

Bro stepped closer and rested his other hand on Dave’s boxers. “Pisses you off, huh?”

“Yeah.” He growled and reached up to snatch Bro’s shades. “You know what pisses  _ me  _ off, Dave?”

“What?” He smirked.

“When you act like a whore.” He purred and leaned down to kiss Dave, whom immediately made it more intense and wrapped his arms around Bro’s middle to to force them closer to one another. Bro didn’t kiss him for long, moving his attention to a hickey that had started to fade on Dave’s neck. Dave immediately moaned and grasped onto Bro’s back, he moved them to the couch and lied the smaller boy down. He tugged off his boxers and Dave took his socks off on his own, that was all he had been wearing. Bro, on the other had, was fully dressed. He reached down and pumped a hand down Dave’s dick, biting at his neck and collarbone. Dave moaned with a smile, his hands shaking as he dragged his nails down Bro’s back. “You’re such a slut today, Dave.” He laughed. 

“I’m always..” He murmured softly. “Always a slut… for you.” He smiled and grabbed Bro through his jeans. 

“Hey now.” Bro scolded. “Wait your damn turn, kid.” However he did, still, reach down and undo his jeans. They had fucked that morning too. Bro tossed his jeans on the floor and pressed two fingers into Dave, getting a soft moan to leave him. “You haven’t tightened up at all. What did you do while I was out today?”

“You know what I did.” He purred.

“You know what happens to pets that don’t behave.” He whispered and moved to replace his hand with his cock, leaning down to kiss him. They both moaned softly into one another’s mouths, Bro still pumping Dave’s dick as he fucked him like a girl. 

He waited until Dave was quaking and so obviously close before pulling out completely.

“W-What are you…” He whimpered. 

“Sluts don’t get to finish.” He growled as he jacked himself off.

“Then why do you g-get to finish?”    
Bro looked up immediately and swallowed before moving back, grinding his dick againsr Dave’s. 

“Whoever cums first has to clean it up.” Bro growled against his ear. He may be a porn star but he hated cum to a certain degree. 

“Deal.” Dave nearly moaned, he grasped at Bro’s sides under his shirt-- he already knew that minimal pain turned him on. He bit into his neck to keep himself quiet.

“You also have to ask for permission, since you were a slut today.” 

Dave bit down harder, causing the other blond to moan. 

It wasn’t much longer before Dave could barely take it, suddenly begging and pleading for permission. Bro did let him and orgasmed shortly after. 

Dave panted against Bro’s shoulder and held onto his back, shaking from how intense it was to him. 

“C’mon kid, I didn’t even really punish you.” He laughed. 

“I d-didn’t let myself cum this morning…” He whispered, looking down at the way more than usual mess between them. 

Bro smiled and pushed back Dave’s hair, kissing his forehead. “Good boy.”


End file.
